


Rude Letters

by The_Trope_Dope



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bullying, Caring, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Insecurity, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Trope_Dope/pseuds/The_Trope_Dope
Summary: Gabriel has decided to take out his anger at Crowley and Aziraphale by sending them anonymous mean letters.  Crowley has to figure out how to appropriately react to the situation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Rude Letters

"That holier than thou bastard." Crowley growled as he read the letter.

He had found it in the pot of one of his plants. It was written anonymously, but Gabriel had made no attempt to alter his tone from the way he spoke, condescending nicknames and all. Even if he had written it more carefully, it was written on black paper in a scrawl that looked like melted silver, with a slight lavender sheen to it.

Crowley stuffed the letter into his pocket and stormed through his apartment. He was fuming.

_So this little twit thinks he'll send rude notes does he? Too cowardly to come up to us directly so he thinks, 'Oh I know, I'll just send little notes with no name on, Oh, I'm so clever!'_

Crowley got into the Bentley. He grumbled and snarled to himself the entire way to the bookshop. Calling Gabriel a number of things, 'sore loser' being the cleanest of them.

He burst through the door of the bookshop, causing the bell to clang very loudly. He let it swing shut on its own and thundered through the weaving scape of books and creaking furnishings.

"Aziraphale! Aziraphale, where the heaven are you, I need you to see this." Crowley called out as he clomped between bookshelves. He arrived into the study with angry grandeur.

"Aziraphale, your never going to beli-" Crowley abruptly stopped talking when his eyes fell on Aziraphale, who was sitting curled up on a couch. In his hands was a black letter of his own, and he was crying.

Crowley stood there for a minute, mouth still hanging open. His anger melted into his sympathy at the sight of Aziraphale's quivering face. Crowley scraped his brain for what to do, and his mind fell on a particular memory of a time when he had watched Aziraphale comforting Warlock when he had come home from school crying. He doubted it wouldn't be clumsy, but he could try.

"Oh, Angel, you got one too." Crowley said gently, "I'm sorry, I didn't even consider... I'm so sorry Angel." Aziraphale attempted to regain his composure, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Aziraphale wavered unconvincingly, "Just a bit of overreaction on my part." He gave a pathetic smile and sniffled in spite of himself. Crowley felt his heart drop.

"It's not an overreaction." Crowley affirmed, siting down next to his companion, "Certainly no more than fuming all the way here and bursting in like a madman." Crowley grinned and Aziraphale managed a small chuckle.

"Now let me see what that little worm wrote." Crowley reached out for the card but Aziraphale jerked it away.

"I really don't think that's necessary, I really just overreacted, it's alright, really." Aziraphale said, looking down at his shoes.

"I just want to see it for myself Angel, I'm not here to judge you." Crowley said, remembering how Aziraphale had encouraged Warlock to let him know what was wrong. Aziraphale looked momentarily nervous before handing it over.

Crowley read the letter and as he did his rage returned to him. His own letter had been insulting, to be sure, but not nearly as bad at this. In his letter to Aziraphale Gabriel had gone straight for the throat. Every mistake the angel ever made in his career, every insecurity he had, with considerable focus on the maintenance of his corporeal form. Gabriel had finished the note off by calling Aziraphale a useless excuse for an angel, he was glad to be rid of.

Crowley was momentarily speechless. It occured to him, that Gabriel knew much more about Aziraphale then himself, and was likely considerably more angry with him. Crowley wanted to rage at what he was reading, but suppressed the urge when he looked up and saw that Angel was starting to cry again.

"Angel this is awful." Crowley said, gingerly placing his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder, "If anything you underreacted, this is _just awful_." Aziraphale looked up at him, teary-eyed.

"It's not entirely inaccurate, though, is it?" He said with a sad little laugh.

"What are you talking about? Of course it is! It's rubbish, all of it, you know that."

"Well..." Aziraphale, said carefully, "I do know that, of course. But anything can start to gain plausibility if you..." He looked nervous as he said, "hear it enough times." Crowley's rage bubbled over at that, he gritted his teeth and stood up and started out of the study. Aziraphale instantly regretted what he had just said.

"Where are you going?" Aziraphale worried.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to go _kill_ Gabriel." 

"You can't!" Aziraphale stood up too, "Crowley don't do anything you'll regret!" He held out his arms in wild _stop_ gestures.

"Why would I regret getting rid of a pompous bastard like him?" Crowley said bitingly.

"Listen to me, please!" Aziraphale begged, "We're lucky to have what we have. We're lucky to be free! To be on our side! We can't do anything that could jeopardize that." Crowley turned to look Angel in the eyes. He managed to cool down enough to speak calmly.

"You know he's full of shit, don't you?" Crowley sighed. "You know it's all made up. You're not a single one of the things he said you are. You're absolutely brilliant. You understand that, yeah?" Aziraphale smiled earnestly. 

"Yes, yes I think I do."

"Excellent. But now what do we do? Even if I'm not going to kill him, I have to do _something._ " Crowley asked. Aziraphale suddenly had a sly look about him.

"I think I might have an idea." He smirked, "Gabriel is going to be watching us, waiting for us to give him a reaction. What if we go out and throw out the notes in broad daylight, all casual and content, like they're nothing at all." 

"That's perfect, Angel! And just for extra measure, why don't we go out and have a grand old time while we're at it, eh? Really rub it in his face that he can't spoil our day!" They smiled at each other and went out to do just that.


End file.
